The Kings of Nevada
by Max Shockley
Summary: The most powerful from the Icon of all Sin.
1. The Protagonist

The Protagonist

Greetings!

And salutations!

Have you found us?

I don't think so…

But, keep looking.

Watching you bumble and stumble around gives us such tickled joy.

Your crusade, borne on wings of blood and gore.

The body count that racks up in your wake.

Fight all you might, you will never find us.

 _Yet_ , you still try.

And you fight to your last tooth and nail each and every time.

Your skills honed and your actions brutal and without remorse.

Truly, a work of perfection on your battlefield wreathed by a sunless sky.

Your enemies, somehow men of logic and science, yet still cloaked in mystery and the occult.

An odd combination to us, but you humans do know best how to trick and unify against each other.

Fight, my Angel of Death.

You must fight.

 ** _Do what comes natural_**.

The blood of the men you slaughter shall pave your path of destiny.

You may think us mad men.

You just want us to vanish from your plain of existence.

To leave your world alone.

But still you follow us.

Still you fight us.

How little you realize about the new order of your reality.

But, at second glance, what you do know you see quite plainly.

You know who your enemies are.

And you exterminate with extreme, almost unrestrained prejudice.

What is your facade?

The one thing we do not know.

What mask did you create that we cannot see past?

No matter...time will tell of its integrity.

No time to think of it now.

You must kill.

Kill.

Annihilate.

Brutalize.

Eviscerate.

Traumatize.

…

…?

Confusion…

The mind is lost…

There is static…

Much too much clutter and fuzz…

…

We must go on…

…

Why, you ask, must you murder and give the plight of pain to all in your path?

I'm sorry…

But I am not the one to answer you.

Even if I could…

...it is much too fun for there to be no answer at all.

Wouldn't you agree?

I know we do.

So do what you do best, " _Master Protagonist_."

 _Advance_ the story.

 _Kill_ the enemies we throw in your way.

 _Entertain_ your gods.

Follow us blindly, if you choose.

It matters not to us.

For the Death and War will continue either way.

And we shall cry: "What fun! Oh, what fun!"

For, it is our creations, that give us the most joy.

After all...I know all of the answers.

Come and get them, my Dark Disciple.

Make our day.

And we will surely make yours.

Probably…

Maybe…

Who knows?


	2. The Duo

The Duo

Command has given the orders.

Fight as you will.

You are both brothers now.

Brothers bathed in blood.

Baptized in the fire.

Sanctified Warriors of the desert battlefields, the both of you will fight on for your masters.

Yet, it is strange how the both of you fight so well together.

One, disciplined as an age old veteran, taking each situation into for with a restrained strength that takes years to master, conquering situations that most would falter in from the sheer risk of it all.

The other, a complete yang to yin. Eager to fight in battle, unbolting all restraint and unleashing a careless energy in the battlefield, a traitor to the enemy, winning the fights with reckless natural skill alone; all with a Cheshire grin and a burning cigarette.

Through the hallways of your enemies castles and fortresses you march and strike down your opponents, each others back watched by the other every step and spent brass of the way.

Many fall to the might of the two that seem to fly from room to room.

No matter the enemy or the weaponry.

No matter the difficulty of the opposition.

No matter the cost of their own life and blood.

Only once separated will this duo falter.

And their empire of perfect combat will fall along with them, leaving but one to carry the weakened torch.

Who knows when the last of that flame will flicker out?

Maybe it won't.

In this time of uncertainties and improbability, who's the say the flame can't grow strong yet again?

Of course, nobody can say for sure.

Well...we all know that there will be suffering.

The certainties of this world are as follows:

Iron

Hot Lead

Blood

And **_Death_**

Anyone worth fighting and living has to realize these rules.

The Duo now knows.

And only one is able to move on afterwards.

Maybe a sad tragedy.

Possibly a warrior gone forever.

But he left his mark.

In the end, that is all a true warrior wishes to do.


	3. The Savior

The Savior

I purge the _Wi cked_…

My enemies are those against God.

And I, as his Son, cannot let this stand.

Forward, into the hell-fire and damnation I must much.

The _Impious Madness_ must end…

No more shall the Icon of Sin stand.

For I shall destroy all that oppose me.

Bring Rapture upon the souls that so much as wish to rise up against my hallowed mission.

Only one can stand in my way now.

And he shall fall swiftly.

It is fate.

It is word of God.

It is gospeled word.

It is my destiny.

I shall be the instrument of _Armageddon_ …

All shall perish that adhere to the wickedness in this state of sin.

The world has reached its final day.

In my hands rests Earth.

And the words of God has ordered its destruction.

Through the blood and gore of my enemies, my crusade is holy.

Through the pain of death, my mission to my Father shall be complete

Through the fire of hell I shall take my battle against the wicked.

Soon, the world shall be as it was meant to be, in my eyes.

 _It_ has gotten out of hand…

And I shall take into my hands what other men are afraid to.

The Protagonist has reached a restful end.

The Clown's rampage filled with terror and evil has been stopped.

I have but one last objective.

To destroy the Fallen King.

To topple the organization opposed to Order.

To reverse the damage that has been done.

 _ **The End**_ has begun…

May God have mercy on their souls…

 **Because surely I will not**.


	4. The Sheriff

The Sheriff

Little is known about this old precursor.

Did he create an agency wide Vendetta?

Was he just a splinter cell?

Is he as important as we are made to believe?

He must of been...for the Savior was his Guardian.

What he knew or what power he held to have such a powerful deity at his shoulder is unknown.

But, the moral has always known.

Don't try to shoot The Sheriff.

And many paid dearly under that moral.

Yet, one man was enough to kill him, in spite of his Godly Association.

His Holy Protection.

After that moment...unlike that Protagonist...The Sheriff was never heard from again.

Gone the way of The Sheriff….

But...who knows.

Well he rise, yet?

I suppose it depends on his use to The Agency.

But, we have yet to see what use that would be.

For now...he rests.

A memory.

A temporary roadblock.

Another tally on the body count that grows ever high in his killer's wake.

But what legacy did he leave behind?

That I do not know.

But someday...it could be revealed.

Someday…

Someday…

A rather short and abrupt story?

I suppose so.

But The Sheriff had little to contribute.

So...his eulogy is that of a minor affair.

I can hardly be blamed for this…

Can I?


	5. The Clown

The Clown

'Hello, readers.'

'You may know be by The Clown, or Tricky.'

'Yes, that is who I am now.'

'Sure, my insanity is much left to be desired.'

'But once, like another king of my stature, I was a man of science!'

'However...I am unsure how my new being came about…'

'Me, Dr. Hoffnar, has become this abomination of sorts.'

'Interesting how fate can be twisted in but one day.'

'All I can remember is-'

 _ **" OMFG CLOWN!"**_

'Yes...that is what I am now.'

'I suppose I must do what I am best made for.'

 ** _" REALITY_** ** _CO_** ** _MPROMISED! THE CLOWN HAS BEEN ENGAGED!_** ** _"_**

'Fire your weapons and slash with your blades all you must'

'I shall never perish'

'Not as long as my new master deems it to be so'

 _ **" OMFG!**_ _ **YO**_ _ **U DO NOT KILL CLOWN! CLOWN KILLS YOU!**_ _ **"**_

'A force of nature I have become'

'All will be laid out in front of me'

'My body host to unnatural science'

'The mechanisms of improbability are to be blamed'

"PLAYER 2: _**E** **LIMINATED**_ "

'It is true I envy my old partners curse'

'Or would it be a gift in my case and cause?'

'For he fought Phobos and became a King'

'He fought Fear itself and became a God'

'What I did caused me to become a monster'

 _ **HOW COME THIS DOES NOT WORK?!**_

'A Pestilence of insanity imbued into my conscious.'

'Best not to dote on that now...I have a pair of rats to crush'

'...And another King to overthrow...'

"JUST DO WHAT COMES **_NATURAL_**... "

'It is amazing how much of yourself you can see in your enemy.'

'Doggedly pursuing its target till death or till his opponent is dead'

'Typically the latter.'

"Very Good! Now, catch me if you can, sucka."

'But, what is the fun of it anyways?'

'Endlessly locked in battle...'

'Tricks pulled out of any sleeve possible'

" **OH TEH NOES!** "

'Weapons endlessly plucked up from every new corpse'

'OF COURSE! This is the fun.'

'Still I can feel the thrill of battle.'

'Still I can conquer life by ending someone else's.'

'Still I am at least a small part of this world...'

" **NO** , _INVALID_ , CLOWN **_CANNOT_** DIE, RE-ENGAGE, _**CORRECTION**_ , Reboot. useSeed(sRAND)"

'Even now, I must _trick_ Death'

'With the power of corrupted science I shall become a beast of terrifying power and proportion'

'And crush everything I can'

 **" PAIN MAXIMUM THRESHOLD, INCOMPLETE, RETRY, _INS_ _UFFICIENT PERFORMANCE_ "**

'Even through disillusioned eyes, it is easy to see the pain that I create'

'The rancor I inspire from sick thought'

'And how much more of both I want to create for my purposes'

"VENGEANCE, _**SUFFER!**_ "

ALL MUST SUFFER!

ALL SHALL DIE!

THE WORLD IS MY PLAYGROUND!

AND THE BODIES THAT INHABIT IT ARE MY TOYS!

Fight with all you will, shoot my form all you must, you shall perish!

 **MIND :** **STRONG**

'Perhaps I was wrong...this disease might be a gift'

'Maybe I should embrace it.'

'A man of science was my past.'

'My future is as an immortal weapon.'

" _ **HAY!**_ "

'Just like that, my prey was stolen.'

'Just like that my reign of terror was ended.'

'Now I rest'

'But soon my title shall be known'

" **UNSTOPPABLE NEVADEAN** ** _CHAMPION_** "

'No more can my mind withstand sanity'

'This is the end of Dr. Hoffnar'

'Might as well play a tune as he vanishes'

" _And he danced..._ "


	6. The Auditor

**NOTE! PLEASE READ BEFORE MOVING ONTO THE STORY!**

 _I wrote this in a google document, and i used a spacing format that this site does not allow. This makes the story incredibly hard to read in its present form. It also omits a few things from the story that i'd rather keep in there. Please use the link below to see the story as it was intended to be read._

 _projectnexus2 Forum / viewtopic . php ?f =10 &t=1763&p=71411#p71411_

 _ **[** **Just remove the spaces to follow link.** **]**_

* * *

 **[*Begin Communication*]**

[*Host Server Established*]

[...]

[*Entity Detected*]

[*Link Established With Entity*]

[*Gathering Entity Information*]

[...]

[*Automatic Communication Termination In (5 Seconds)*]

[*(4 Seconds)*]

[*(3 Seconds)*]

[*(2 Seconds)*]

[...]

[Required Data Gathered...Display Downloaded Data? (Y/N)?]

"This shit..."

\\_-_-_-_/[Observation] ShadowWatcher: Y

"I obviously want to get a sitrep on our operative, so why ask?"

[...]

[*Displaying Data*]

Subject Name: [Entry Redacted]

Subject Title: ' _The Auditor_ '

Subject Age: [Unknown]

Subject Mission: [Entry Locked. Specifics are located in your personal dossier]

Current Status: Essence corrupted. Current mission objectives failed. Physical form eradicated. Terminated by unforeseen variable. Entities "Tricky" (A.K.A: 'The Clown') and "Hank J. Wimbleton" (A.K.A: 'The Protagonist') are to be blamed for subject defeat. All improbability devices destroyed or failing. Reality in process of unstable restoration.

Subject consciousness has been uploaded to Subject's Cloud.

 **Mental State** : Optimal for communication. Irate. Impatient.

Orders For Subject's Observer [ShadowWatcher]:

|-|Gather first hand account of from subject

|-|Explain true parameters of mission to subject

|-|Apply protocols

|-|Continue other duties

[Establish Communication Link With Subject? (Y/N)?]

"If I have the orders, then yes! Gods damn..."

\\_-_-_-_/[Observation] ShadowWatcher: Y

"I really have to talk with the employers about this...this early style computer system is getting on my nerves...wouldn't say I didn't think it was cool at first, but this is ridiculous."

[*Creating Communication Link With Subject…*]

[...]

[*Automatic Link Termination In (5 Seconds)*]

[*(4 Seconds)*]

[*(3 Seconds)*]

[*(2 Seconds)*]

[*(1 Seconds)*]

[*(0 Seconds)*]

[*Link Terminated*]

"Pick up...for the love of Gods, pick up."

[*Re-Establishing*]

[*Automatic Link Termination In (5 Seconds)*]

[*(4 Seconds)*]

[...]

[*Link With Subject Successfully Established*]

"Alright, then. That's over with. Let's see how A is doing."

\\_-_-_-_/[Observation] ShadowWatcher: Auditor?

[Entity Cloud] BIGBADAUD999: I imagine you and The Employers have already heard of my defeat.

\\_-_-_-_/[Observation] ShadowWatcher: Yes. As soon as we saw the Improbability Drives start to fail, nearly all of the Overseers and Employers gathered here in Observation to see what was happening.

\\_-_-_-_/[Observation] ShadowWatcher: My apologies.

\\_-_-_-_/[Observation] ShadowWatcher: But, before we discuss what happened at your compound, I have to introduce myself.

\\_-_-_-_/[Observation] ShadowWatcher: I am the Overseer assigned to, well, oversee your operations.

\\_-_-_-_/[Observation] ShadowWatcher: For now, you can refer to me as my chat tag.

\\_-_-_-_/[Observation] ShadowWatcher: Since you were sent to Earth, I have been the one relaying directives, gathering data and noting what troubles and/or successes you've been having.

\\_-_-_-_/[Observation] ShadowWatcher: I guess you could call me your 'Supervisor'

\\_-_-_-_/[Observation] ShadowWatcher: Given that I have never received orders to directly contact you before this means that you are now to be trusted with newer, more sensitive directives.

[Entity Cloud] BIGBADAUD999: How so? I have been defeated.

\\_-_-_-_/[Observation] ShadowWatcher: I'll explain it to you in due time.

\\_-_-_-_/[Observation] ShadowWatcher: For now, I have to gather a first hand account of the battle. From the moment that you obtained The Halo.

\\_-_-_-_/[Observation] ShadowWatcher: No need to send text over the chat. I just need you to give me permission to enter your personal section of the Entity Cloud.

[Entity Cloud] BIGBADAUD999: Seeing as how you are my 'Supervisor', I do not have much of a choice in the matter.

[*BIGBADAUD999 Has Given You Permission to Access It's Memory Archive*]

[Accept? (Y/N?)]

" _Sigh_ "

\\_-_-_-_/[Observation] ShadowWatcher: Y

[*Downloading Requested Information*]

[...]

[*Information Successfully downloaded*]

[Continue Chat With 'BIGBADAUD999'? (Y/N?)]

"..."

\\_-_-_-_/[Observation] ShadowWatcher: Y

\\_-_-_-_/[Observation] ShadowWatcher: Hmm...interesting.

\\_-_-_-_/[Observation] ShadowWatcher: Quite amazing how much power you can build up in just a moment's notice.

\\_-_-_-_/[Observation] ShadowWatcher: However...not enough to prevent them from reaching your position. MAG Agents, 'Possessed' Agents, regular fodder...all of them only seemed to slow them two down for the barest minimum of time.

\\_-_-_-_/[Observation] ShadowWatcher: You did, however, manage to eliminate one of them. A 'Deimos', if my notes are right.

"Hmm...Deimos...Mythology points to a god that has never made a personal appearance. More of a personification of the terror and fear specifically brought by War...in fact...in mythology, is the son of War. I'll have to ask The Employers if this is of any real relevance my last subject: Phobos."

[Entity Cloud] BIGBADAUD999: Yes. One of my 'Possessed' Engineers, as you call them, killed him just as he managed to revive Hank J. Wimbleton. He then fled the area, deciding to regroup with his comrade and take out him and Sanford as they emerged from the building.

[Entity Cloud] BIGBADAUD999: I did not foresee the possibility of Hank becoming something that could destabilize my entire Agency…

[Entity Cloud] BIGBADAUD999: If he had not grabbed the cracked Halo I am sure I could have killed him and Sanford as well.

\\_-_-_-_/[Observation] ShadowWatcher: That is irrelevant

\\_-_-_-_/[Observation] ShadowWatcher: You still failed your objectives

\\_-_-_-_/[Observation] ShadowWatcher: You were wiped from the physical plane

\\_-_-_-_/[Observation] ShadowWatcher: Now...back to the subject.

\\_-_-_-_/[Observation] ShadowWatcher: It seems here that the ultimate reason you were defeated was due to a puppet of your creation. A 'Tricky The Clown?'

\\_-_-_-_/[Observation] ShadowWatcher: Not the most impressive or understandable of weapons, but it worked for a time.

\\_-_-_-_/[Observation] ShadowWatcher: Until it was stopped and its power source was destroyed by a rogue element named: Jebus Christoff.

\\_-_-_-_/[Observation] ShadowWatcher: Quite the trail of mistakes and minor failures that built up to your downfall. Astounding.

[Entity Cloud] BIGBADAUD999: Yes...that is true. Why must you confirm with me? You already have the data.

\\_-_-_-_/[Observation] ShadowWatcher: It's just a formality. To make sure all of us are on the same footing as the other. That is all the information I require from you.

[Entity Cloud] BIGBADAUD999: You said I had more orders?

[Entity Cloud] BIGBADAUD999: That I was to be 'entrusted' with a more sensitive mission?

\\_-_-_-_/[Observation] ShadowWatcher: Ah, yes. Thanks for reminding me.

\\_-_-_-_/[Observation] ShadowWatcher: But, for you to understand your new orders, I must be truthful with you.

[Entity Cloud] BIGBADAUD999: How have been lied to?

[Entity Cloud] BIGBADAUD999: My orders when I was first sent to Earth came from The Employers themselves.

[Entity Cloud] BIGBADAUD999: Explain yourself.

\\_-_-_-_/[Observation] ShadowWatcher: Touchy now, aren't we?

\\_-_-_-_/[Observation] ShadowWatcher: But, it is part of my orders to discuss it with you.

\\_-_-_-_/[Observation] ShadowWatcher: You see, you were sent to earth.

\\_-_-_-_/[Observation] ShadowWatcher: Sent to create this Agency against one man.

\\_-_-_-_/[Observation] ShadowWatcher: To create all those armies and devastating weapons.

\\_-_-_-_/[Observation] ShadowWatcher: Everything you did there was expected to fail.

\\_-_-_-_/[Observation] ShadowWatcher: In fact, it is a success to us that you did fail.

\\_-_-_-_/[Observation] ShadowWatcher: It was in our goals that everything you worked for, struggled against, created, that it all fail.

\\_-_-_-_/[Observation] ShadowWatcher: In short, your failure was our success.

[Entity Cloud] BIGBADAUD999:This does not make any sense to me.

[Entity Cloud] BIGBADAUD999: Why send me at all?

[Entity Cloud] BIGBADAUD999: My entire operation means absolutely nothing?

[Entity Cloud] BIGBADAUD999: As far as I can tell, nothing at all has been accomplished by this.

\\_-_-_-_/[Observation] ShadowWatcher: Ah, don't sell yourself short.

\\_-_-_-_/[Observation] ShadowWatcher: You have done many things that have gotten all of us closer to our goals.

\\_-_-_-_/[Observation] ShadowWatcher: Infact, The Employers are very impressed with the progress that has been made over these past few years.

[Entity Cloud] BIGBADAUD999: You are not making any sense.

[Entity Cloud] BIGBADAUD999: In fact...

[Entity Cloud] BIGBADAUD999: What am I to be taking such orders and disrespect from you?

[Entity Cloud] BIGBADAUD999: The Employers never mentioned you during my briefing, or any sort of 'Overseer' for that matter.

\\_-_-_-_/[Observation] ShadowWatcher: I imagine they wouldn't. As I am the one that makes sure the 'cogs and gears' of this entire operation run smoothly. I am the 'Number Two', if you will, in their operations.

\\_-_-_-_/[Observation] ShadowWatcher: Not only is it my job, but it is part of my contract.

\\_-_-_-_/[Observation] ShadowWatcher: As of now, my job is only to watch.

\\_-_-_-_/[Observation] ShadowWatcher: I make detailed observations of all key players on this battlefield, down to the most insignificant Grunt.

\\_-_-_-_/[Observation] ShadowWatcher: But, should there ever come a time that something needs to be 'greased' in a sense, I will take it upon myself to make sure that it is done.

\\_-_-_-_/[Observation] ShadowWatcher: You do not want to see what happens when I need to clean things up.

\\_-_-_-_/[Observation] ShadowWatcher: Any further insubordination will be dealt with harshly.

"The man is veritably a God, yet he does not know when to hold his tongue. I did not trade away so many millennia of my afterlife to deal with rabble that won't follow orders."

\\_-_-_-_/[Observation] ShadowWatcher: Are we clear?

[Entity Cloud] BIGBADAUD999: Understood.

\\_-_-_-_/[Observation] ShadowWatcher: Great.

\\_-_-_-_/[Observation] ShadowWatcher: Then I can continue this without further interruption. I am already late for an important meeting with another Overseer.

"Where the hell was I...Ah...that's right."

\\_-_-_-_/[Observation] ShadowWatcher: As I said.

\\_-_-_-_/[Observation] ShadowWatcher: In spite of your defeat, things are proceeding according to plan.

\\_-_-_-_/[Observation] ShadowWatcher: You see, we needed you to operate under the assumption of orders that you were to create an apocalyptic environment intent on destroying mankind, for lack of a better definition.

\\_-_-_-_/[Observation] ShadowWatcher: It has been noted, however, that your methods were a surprise to us, but the end far surpass the means.

\\_-_-_-_/[Observation] ShadowWatcher: You have, more or less, singlehandedly done what The Employers could not do themselves, as humankind had created a nexus of safeguards against them long ago and actively strengthen them to this day.

\\_-_-_-_/[Observation] ShadowWatcher: Most humans have turned themselves away from their destiny. Our Employers seek to rectify that...as permanently as possible.

[Entity Cloud] BIGBADAUD999: What do you mean?

[Entity Cloud] BIGBADAUD999: What is our Employers goal with all of this?

\\_-_-_-_/[Observation] ShadowWatcher: Isn't it obvious?

\\_-_-_-_/[Observation] ShadowWatcher: We seek to create a better human race.

\\_-_-_-_/[Observation] ShadowWatcher: As was our Employers goal since ancient times.

\\_-_-_-_/[Observation] ShadowWatcher: Every War.

\\_-_-_-_/[Observation] ShadowWatcher: Every widespread Famine.

\\_-_-_-_/[Observation] ShadowWatcher: Every Pestilence that plagued the land.

\\_-_-_-_/[Observation] ShadowWatcher: It was The Employers doing.

\\_-_-_-_/[Observation] ShadowWatcher: Over the past year, those that were weak are now dead. Those that would not uphold the cause of survival.

\\_-_-_-_/[Observation] ShadowWatcher: Hank J. Wimbleton's victory over you just proves that our plans are working.

\\_-_-_-_/[Observation] ShadowWatcher: And soon, the entire world shall be ours. Populated by people who know what it means to live and to die. We can then step up and conquer the stars, as was our destiny.

\\_-_-_-_/[Observation] ShadowWatcher: I gave up my body, my soul and much of my afterlife to help them make this possible. I 'bought' my way into their ranks for it is my dream and passion to see mankind become great yet again.

\\_-_-_-_/[Observation] ShadowWatcher: The only question now is: Do you wish to help us? To join us in making this a reality? Creating new possibilities for a universal order?

[Entity Cloud] BIGBADAUD999: …

[Entity Cloud] BIGBADAUD999: Do I have time to think it over?

\\_-_-_-_/[Observation] ShadowWatcher: Take as much time as you need.

\\_-_-_-_/[Observation] ShadowWatcher: If you say yes, you go back to Earth.

\\_-_-_-_/[Observation] ShadowWatcher: You continue your plans and your wars, albeit with a few special orders.

\\_-_-_-_/[Observation] ShadowWatcher: The answer 'No', however, will see you replaced.

 **[*"BIGBADAUD999's" Link From The "Entity Cloud" Has Been Terminated*]**

[*Communication Server Shutdown In Progress*]

[...]

 **[*Shutdown Successful*]**

[...]

[*Message Received From Overseer 'AngelWing'*]

[Open? Y/N?]

"Well now..."

\\_-_-_-_/[Observation] ShadowWatcher: Y

[Overseer Main Station] AngelWing: The Employers require a word from you. Also, please come by the Main Station afterwards. There is still a few things you and I need to discuss about Mr. Hank Wimbleton.

See you soon.

By the way, you are late (But I don't mind the wait ;) ).

"Sounds like fun. It will be nice what next step Hank is willing take to defy our fronts."

Shadow Watcher stood up from his desk, straightened his tie and proceeded to walk out of his office. His pace steady and slow, as if his day was no different than the one before, regardless of the possible destruction of an entire world hanging in the balance. It was, afterall, his job.

And he loved it.

"It seems Phase Two is about to be unveiled as well. How exciting..."

With a grin he disappeared through a set of doors, ready to meet his Employers. Eager for more work to be at his hands. Eager, in fact, to see what the world would do when the next part of the plan unfolds.


End file.
